herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 29- Luigi Stays Home Alone
Luigi Stays Home Alone is the 29th episode of the series Plot Mario tells Luigi that everyone is going to the movies to see "Monkey Cars 3D". Luigi says it sounds fun and wants to go, but Mario gives his last ticket to a stick and leaves Luigi home alone. Luigi says he should watch TV and 6teen turns on, which he changes to iCarly, and then The Suite Life on Deck. He turns the TV off however, because he is creeped out by Zack's comment about Swedish Bikinis. SBF31 then points to a stack of papers, and Luigi goes over to it. It's Herp-A-Derp's stash of Playboys and Luigi is disgusted.It cuts to the movie theater and it shows the characters enjoyingly watching the awesome 3D movie after an explosion scene. Giant Pikachu and The Ghost of Hell appear (even though Ghost of Hell died in the season 1 movie and there is no explanination how he returned) to kill Herp-A-Derp. Luigi knocks Ghost of Hell into the movies and tells Giant Pikachu that Herp-A-Derp is at the movies. Giant Pikachu says that King Kong is gonna pick him up at 6, and asks if he can stay with Luigi for a bit. Giant Pikachu looks at the Playboys and is disgusted. Luigi already gets tired of him and attacks Giant Pikachu. After 5 hours, Luigi still is attacked Giant Pikachu and finally spins him around and tosses him into the movies. 5 more hours pass and Luigi is bored as hell. Several more 5 hours later and Luigi is still very bored. It's been 2 days since Mario and the others went to the movies and the car scene has just began. 5 hours later and Luigi is turning emo and hitting himself on the window. Thunderzap7 grabs him and bites his head, and accidentally leaves a small tear in Luigi's neck. 5 hours later and Monkey Cars 3D finally ends, but then they decide to watch "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen" on repeat. Several more 5 hours later and Luigi runs out of material. He sees Mario's DS, but doesn't get it because he doesn't want Mario to yell at Luigi. Woody comes in and Luigi tells him to go back to the movies, and goes back, because he thought it was the bathroom. Luigi then starts to watch TV again, but he hates the show. 5 hours later and Luigi throws a pillow at the TV, turning it off. 5 hours later and Luigi is hopping up and down. 50 years later Luigi is drinking out of a Darian Lake cup and is a 53 year old promoter boy for Nintendo. Giant Pikachu comes in to kill Herp-A-Derp (which was shown to happen in the Christmas Special 2009), but it goes back 50 years. Mario comes back saying the credits were amazing and says that after they watched the movies, they watched every credits for every movie Luigi says he has had enough and shall strike him down. He then attacks Mario. Trivia *Monkey Cars 3D is a movie from Sonny With A Chance. *Monkey Cars 3D is 2 days and 10 hours long. *Ghost of Hell returns after dying in the season 1 movie. *How did Woody think the house was the bathroom? *How did he still think he was in the movies? *Herp-A-Derp did not appear in this episode, but was mentioned. *Luigi and Giant Pikachu both find Herp-A-Derp's secret stash of Playboy Magazines.